Rumour has it
by A.Mars
Summary: Rumores, inevitables en un pueblo pequeño como Forks y Edward sabía mejor que nadie el daño que podían causar. Sin embargo, 10 años después descubrió que no todo lo que se decía en Forks era falso y que habían ciertos rumores en los que si debía creer. -ONE SHOT-


**_Holaa niñaaas! ¡Feliz año! xD Les cuento que ahora mi querida Beta (LoveBrunito) y yo oficialmente ya somos Licenciadas de la república \o/ (Quizás no les interese pero nosotras estamos muy emocionadas por eso y quería compartirlo con uds :D)_**

**_En fin, aquí vengo con una nueva historia! Como saben, los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer (Aunque ella me presta a Edward los fines de semana y días festivos) la trama si me pertenece y como de costumbre, la beta fue mi queridísima LoveBrunito!_**

**_¡Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo! _**

* * *

**_-BELLA P.O.V-_**

La hermosa voz de Bruno Mars inundaba mi auto mientras conducía en la oscuridad de la noche, la carretera estaba totalmente desolada y no había visto otro carro en los últimos quince minutos; siendo casi media noche, lo más probable es que la mayoría de las personas estuvieran en sus hogares. Técnicamente también debería estar en la comodidad de mi hogar, pero tal y como dicen algunos: el tiempo transcurre sin que lo notes cuando la estás pasando bien.

Desde hace dos meses no había podido coincidir con mi querida Alice –el pequeño torbellino lleno de energía que es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón- Nos conocimos en Forks, donde nacimos y residimos hasta el momento en que nos mudamos para asistir a la Universidad de Chicago. Permanecimos juntas hasta hace poco más de un año, cuando Alice decidió vivir junto a su novio Jasper a las afueras de la ciudad. A pesar de que ahora nos separaban varios kilómetros de distancia intentábamos vernos lo más seguido posible, sin embargo, estos dos últimos meses se nos había dificultado mucho lograr reunirnos. Alice estaba decidida a remediar esta situación, así que no me sorprendió cuando recibí ésta mañana una llamada pidiéndome –o mejor dicho, ordenándome- que la visitara hoy mismo, por lo que ésta tarde apenas culminé mi trabajo me marché hasta su casa, donde sin darnos cuenta llegó la noche. Y fue precisamente la extensa charla con mi amiga el motivo por el que me encontraba en plena carretera siendo ya bastante tarde.

Seguía conduciendo cuando mi auto comenzó a producir un extraño ruido, fruncí el ceño ante esto, así que apagué la música para cerciorarme de que el ruido no fuese simplemente un producto de mi imaginación y pude escucharlo nuevamente con mucha claridad. De inmediato empecé a preocuparme, no podía quedarme varada aquí en medio de la nada; decidí probar acelerando un poco con la esperanza de llegar lo más pronto posible a la ciudad, pero la velocidad solo comenzó a descender y la intensidad del molesto ruido se incrementó, hasta que finalmente el auto se detuvo por completo dejándome varada en medio de la carretera.

Esto simplemente no podía estar sucediendo, intenté controlar mis nervios tomando varias inspiraciones profundas y rápidamente busqué el celular en mi bolsa; ya que estaba cerca de la ciudad la mejor opción era llamar a Jake para que viniera a auxiliarme, en lugar de preocupar a Alice quien se encontraba mucho más lejos. Pero mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando al tomar el celular noté que en algún momento de la noche el condenado aparato se había quedado sin carga, dejándome así totalmente incomunicada.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritar para liberar mi creciente frustración ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? El simple hecho de quedar accidentada ya era algo por lo que preocuparme, y si a eso sumamos el hecho de no ver ni un alma más –además de mí- en ésta carretera, simplemente era más de lo que podía resistir. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para dejar que la situación me superase, por lo que intenté nuevamente recuperar la calma y concentrarme, sólo tenía dos opciones: Tratar de encontrar la falla y milagrosamente lograr que el vehículo volviera a la vida, o caminar en plena oscuridad –idea que no me agradaba del todo- hasta llegar a la ciudad. Ciertamente ninguna opción tenía grandes probabilidades de éxito, pero decidí optar por la primera con la esperanza de que los años junto a Jake hubiesen generado en mí algunos conocimientos mecánicos de utilidad.

Me bajé del auto e hice una visión general del motor y la batería pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, el único con talento para reparar cualquier cosa que tuviera motor era Jake, y era algo que a pesar del paso de los años yo no había adquirido. Frustrada y con ganas de gritar me preparé mentalmente para caminar el largo trayecto que me quedaba hasta la ciudad cuando escuché que un vehículo se acercaba, al echar un vistazo noté que se trataba de una motocicleta que poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detenerse a unos metros del auto. Estaba confundida, no sabía si debía sentirme aliviada o aún más nerviosa por el hecho de que aquel extraño se detuviera, sólo sabía que en estos momentos deseaba tener a mano aquel spray de pimienta que mi padre me regaló hace nueve años cuando me marché de Forks.

Observé como el extraño descendía de su moto y se acercaba hacia mí a un paso sereno, como si pudiera sentir los nervios que su presencia me generaba, e intentara tranquilizarme un poco con su lento andar.

-"¿Encontraste la falla o aún necesitas ayuda?"- una voz profunda y aterciopelada llegó a mis oídos, era una voz que me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no lograba relacionarla con alguien. Alcé un poco la vista hacia la persona que me hablaba, me encontré con un hombre alto, con el cabello color cobrizo desordenado, ojos verdes y mandíbula fuerte. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra con una remera blanca y un pantalón negro… Era un hombre realmente atractivo y después de verlo por unos segundos más entendí por qué su voz se me hacía familiar, hacía unos años que lo había visto por última vez pero aun así logré reconocerlo. Se trataba de Edward Cullen, "_el chico malo y problemático"_ de Forks, del que se rumoraban en aquel entonces tantas cosas –las cuales yo nunca creí del todo- y que nunca se quitaba su inseparable chaqueta negra, costumbre que al parecer aún conservaba. Cullen era un año mayor que yo, por lo que un año antes de graduarme lo hizo él, y ese mismo día se marchó del pueblo - según muchos, se marchó como mochilero sin rumbo fijo por todo el país- y desde entonces no supe más de él.

-"¿Cullen?"- pregunté aún sin creer que se tratara de él. Él frunció un poco el ceño y me observó detalladamente, ya que hasta el momento él había estado concentrado en el motor del auto. Pude ver como una chispa de reconocimiento y asombro cruzó por su rostro cuando me observó y no había duda, efectivamente se trataba de Edward.

-"¿Swan?"- preguntó asombrado y yo asentí confirmándole quien era. –"Vaya… Al parecer estoy destinado a auxiliarte cada vez que te accidentas"- comentó divertido con su típica sonrisa torcida, y su comentario me hizo recordar de inmediato lo que sucedió diez años atrás…

**_** FlashBack **_**

¡Demonios! No podía creer que esto me estuviera sucediendo, había decidido ir a Port Ángeles a comprar algunos libros, y ya de regreso a Forks mi camioneta decidió que era un buen momento para dejar de funcionar. Se suponía que Jake había reparado mi amado auto hace unos días, por lo que no debería de fallar en un buen tiempo.

Molesta me bajé de la camioneta para echar un vistazo y descubrir lo que andaba mal, no debía ser algo tan complicado –o eso esperaba- apenas le estaba echando una mirada al auto cuando un vehículo que venía en sentido contrario se detuvo y de él se bajó el que era conocido como el "_chico malo de Forks"_, el que siempre se metía en problemas y de quien se escuchaban tantas historias que personalmente no creía… se trataba del mismísimo Edward Cullen, quien se acercaba hasta mí con su típico andar despreocupado.

-"Pensé que el mecánico era el Chucho, no tú"- comentó divertido cuando se acercó y yo rodeé los ojos. Edward tenía la costumbre de llamarle a Jake de esa manera, aunque nunca he podido comprender por qué lo detestaba tanto.

-"Con el tiempo se aprenden un par de cosas"- comenté encogiéndome de hombros. –"Pero para ser sincera, no tengo idea de que pueda tener la camioneta"- hablé nuevamente con pesadez.

-"Lo que tiene tu camioneta son cerca de 100 años Swan, necesitas algo de ésta década en lugar de este cacharro"- comentó divertido haciendo alusión a la vejez de mi leal compañera, y se ganó una mala mirada de mi parte ¿cómo se atrevía a insultarla de esa forma? Edward al verme soltó una carcajada y luego alzó sus manos en señal de rendición –"Ya, ya… déjame ver si puedo hacer algo por el cacharro"- habló aún divertido, y muy a mi pesar me hice a un lado para que él me ayudara.

Mientras Edward revisaba algunas cosas en la camioneta, recordé que ese día había sido la graduación de los que estaban en el último año del instituto, por lo tanto hoy era su graduación, lo que no entendía era qué hacía aquí.

-"Uh, Cullen… ¿No deberías estar en el baile de graduación?"- le pregunté un poco tímida y Edward negó apenas hablé.

-"Sólo fui a la graduación a buscar mi diploma, ya voy camino a un lugar muy lejos de aquí"- me respondió sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. Estuve tentada en preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía pero me mordí la lengua para evitarlo, Cullen y yo no éramos precisamente amigos y mucho menos teníamos tanta confianza.

-"Oh… Suerte entonces a donde sea que vayas"- le hablé con una pequeña sonrisa, deseando sinceramente que de verdad le fuera muy bien a donde se dirigía.

-"Gracias Swan"- respondió con su típica sonrisa torcida que volvía locas a gran parte de la población femenina de Forks.

-"Creo que ésta ha sido la conversación más larga que has tenido conmigo hasta ahora"- solté de repente, y me reprendí por decir en voz alta algo que se supone debió quedar en mis pensamientos. Edward al escucharme me sonrió, pero ésta vez pude apreciar una sonrisa carente de cualquier rastro de humor.

-"Tampoco es como si hubiese tenido muchas oportunidades… Siempre estuviste con el Chucho"- soltó y pude sentir como mencionó el apodo que él mismo le había impuesto a Jake con cierto desdén y veneno, pero la verdad no entendía nada ¿qué tenía que ver Jake en esto?

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- le pregunté.

-"Nada, olvídalo… Ahora intenta encender tu cacharro"- comentó cambiando de tema, asentí en su dirección y me introduje en mi apreciada camioneta, la cual volvió a la vida al primer intento y casi chillé de la emoción. Me bajé de un salto y le di un gran abrazo a Edward, quien se estaba limpiando las manos en ese momento. Al abrazarlo, una extraña sensación de cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, Edward se veía un poco sorprendido por mi efusividad pero después de unos segundos sentí que me devolvió el abrazo.

-"Gracias Edward"- susurré y noté que era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en voz alta. Me separé de él un poco avergonzada por mi efusividad, sentí como Edward aún me tenía aferrada a él, pero al notar mi intención permitió que me separara y aclaró su garganta.

-"Yo… de nada Be… Swan, sólo era un cable flojo"- me respondió y si no fuera porque sé que sería imposible, podría jurar que estaba un poco nervioso cuando habló.

-"Suerte en tu nueva vida Cullen"- le deseé de corazón. –"Y no te metas en tantos problemas"- agregué divertida y él me sonrió de vuelta.

-"Suerte para ti también Swan… Y no creas en todo lo que escuchas por aquí"- comentó divertido, y antes de marcharse se inclinó y besó ligeramente una de mis mejillas, dejándome así confundida y sonrojada.

Y así se marchó hacia su auto para iniciar su nueva vida, y yo subí a mi camioneta rumbo hacia Forks.

**_** Fin FlashBack **_**

-"Al menos esta vez no tienes el mismo cacharro que hace diez años"- la voz divertida de Edward me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y sonreí con un poco de humor al escuchar como seguía refiriéndose a mi antigua camioneta.

-"Oh, Beth no soportaría un viaje desde Forks hasta Chicago, por eso tuve que dejarla en casa cuando me marché… De lo contrario quizás me hubieses encontrado con ella nuevamente"- le comenté sincera, y es que de no ser por eso creo que aún conservaría mi viejo auto.

-"¿Beth"?- Edward preguntó alzando una ceja, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que me había referido a mi camioneta por el apodo cariñoso que yo misma le había impuesto unos meses después de que Charlie me la regalara. Creo que me sonrojé al darme cuenta de mi descuido, y es que los únicos que sabían del apodo a mi camioneta eran Alice y Jake.

-"Mi camioneta… así la llamaba"- confesé avergonzada bajando un poco la mirada y podía escuchar como Edward contenía una carcajada.

-"Creo que no comentaré al respecto"- Edward seguía conteniendo una carcajada y para este punto hasta yo intentaba no reírme de mí misma. –"Mejor déjame echarle un vistazo al auto"- me hice a un lado en cuanto él habló.

Se quitó su chaqueta y me la tendió para que la sostuviera mientras él se inclinaba a echar un vistazo y revisar que andaba mal con mi auto. No pude evitar notar como la camisa se adhería perfectamente a sus músculos y bajando un poco más la mirada logré apreciar su bien dotado trasero. Detuve mi escrutinio al tener ese pensamiento, ¿en serio estaba observándole el trasero a Cullen? Diablos, la falta de sexo me estaba afectando, desvié mi vista de su anatomía y decidí que lo mejor era entablar una conversación si quería dejar de verle el trasero a este hombre.

-"No sabía que te habías trasladado a Chicago cuando te marchaste de Forks"- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a mi brillante cerebro para entablar alguna conversación.

-"En realidad cuando me marché de Forks me fui a Boston y hace un año me trasladaron a Chicago"- respondió aún inclinado sobre el auto, revisando sabe Dios que cosa. –"Aunque creo que debí haberme mudado antes"- esto último lo dijo muy bajo pero aún así logré escucharlo, pero no comprendí a que se debía el comentario. –"Creo que lo más conveniente es llamar a una grúa, definitivamente la falla proviene del carburador y no es algo que se pueda reparar fácilmente"- habló y mi esperanza de volver a casa con mi auto se esfumó en ese instante.

Edward muy amablemente me facilitó su teléfono, con el cual llamé a la grúa para que viniera a recoger mi auto, luego de darles mis datos y mi ubicación prometieron que en quince minutos llegarían hasta acá, por lo que no tenía más opción que esperar, y por lo visto Edward esperaría junto a mí.

-"Así que… ¿Cuál fue la historia que se esparció en el pueblo sobre mí cuando me marché?"- me preguntó despreocupadamente mientras esperábamos a la grúa.

-"Oh bueno… decían que te habías marchado de mochilero por el país a despilfarrar el dinero de tus padres"- cosa que nunca creí quise agregar, pero me contuve de hacerlo. Aún así, pareciera que tuviéramos una especie de conexión, porque al terminar de hablar Edward se giró hacia mí, viéndome fijamente.

-"¿Y tú lo creíste?"- preguntó y podía ver que por algún extraño motivo mi respuesta realmente le importaba.

-"La última vez que nos vimos me dijiste que no creyera en todo lo que decían en el pueblo… y para ser sincera, nunca había creído todas las historias que se decían de ti"- le respondí con la verdad, pues a pesar de que nunca fuimos cercanos en su mirada siempre vi que él no era como todos creían, y desde el día en que me había dicho aquellas palabras sin querer me confirmó que no era como el resto del pueblo pensaba. Edward al escucharme sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y asintió satisfecho, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

-"¿Y qué ha sido de tu vida Swan?... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"- me preguntó, y en ese momento nos sumergimos en una conversación donde le conté que al terminar el instituto me marché de Forks y me instalé aquí en Chicago, donde estudié publicidad y actualmente trabajaba en una reconocida agencia publicitaria y los sábados me dedicaba a dar clases de danza a un grupo de niñas; esto último lo hacía por verdadero placer, y es que siempre he amado la danza, a pesar de que no la ejercí profesionalmente desde niña hasta hace unos pocos años tomé muchas clases y era bastante buena en ello, por lo que no lo pensé dos veces cuando se me presentó ésta oportunidad.

Me di cuenta que él sólo me preguntaba cosas sobre mí, pero no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre él, cuando le iba a preguntar sobre su vida sentimos que un vehículo se acercaba, y al observar atentamente notamos que se trataba de la grúa que había solicitado minutos atrás.

Me encargué de hablar con el chico de la grúa, ésta noche llevarían el auto a un estacionamiento y le di la dirección del taller de Jake donde lo llevarían mañana a primera hora.

-"Puedo llevarla a su casa si lo desea señorita"- el chico me dirigió una mirada que recorrió todo mi cuerpo incomodándome por completo, pero hasta que él lo mencionó no había pensado en la manera de regresar a casa, debía haber solicitado un taxi, ahora tendría que irme con este chico quien desde su llegada no aparataba la mirada de mí.

-"Yo la llevaré a su casa niño, gracias por la oferta"- Edward le habló al chico de manera cortante y estuve apunto de reírme por su reacción si no fuera porque en ese momento Edward tomó mi mano para llevarme hasta su moto y una gran corriente invadió mi cuerpo, me quedé observando nuestras manos unos segundos, no entendía que había sucedido y lo que había sentido, al parecer Edward sintió algo similar pues al encontrarse nuestras miradas podía ver la duda pintada en su rostro, sin embargo me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas y me condujo hasta su moto.

Estaba tan aturdida por lo que sentí cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto, y peor aún, por lo que ésta vez causó en mí esa sonrisa torcida, que no me había percatado que Edward estaba ya montado en su moto tendiéndome un casco para poder marcharnos.

-"¿Qué pasa Swan, tienes miedo de marcharte con el chico malo de Forks o acaso temes montarte en una moto?"- una mueca engreída se instaló en su rostro y yo rodeé los ojos por lo que dijo.

-"No es la primera vez que subo a una moto Cullen"- le respondí tomando el casco que me tendía y me subí tras él, pero antes de colocármelo susurré en su oído –"Y estoy casi segura que nunca fuiste el chico malo que aparentabas ser"- sentí como se estremeció ante mi cercanía e internamente disfruté de esa reacción.

Luego de darle mi dirección me aferré a él y nos marchamos. Edward conducía extremadamente rápido y tomando en cuenta que las calles estaban completamente vacías, en diez minutos ya estábamos estacionando frente a mi edificio.

-"Gracias por todo Cullen, en serio"- le agradecí mientras bajaba de su moto y le devolvía el casco, cuando él lo tomó nuestras manos hicieron contacto y la misma sensación de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo la primera vez, estuvo presente nuevamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y no supe muy bien qué me impulsó a decir –"¿Quieres subir a tomar algo? ¿Un café quizás?"- mis palabras me sorprendieron al instante de pronunciarlas, pero lo que me dejó totalmente confundida fue el repentino nerviosismo que invadió mi cuerpo cuando lo hice, el cual sólo aumentó al ver la sonrisa torcida que me brindó.

-"Sólo si el café es bien cargado"- bromeó un poco antes de bajarse de su moto, y su respuesta me hizo sonreír.

-"Pensé que era la única que tomaba café bien cargado sin importar la hora"- agregué mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada. Edward me escuchó y se giró a verme sonriendo antes de hablar.

-"Quizás tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees"- me respondió y no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

Una vez ingresamos al ascensor, aunque no nos estábamos tocando la sensación de electricidad podía percibirse. Me aclaré la garganta en un intento de disimular mis nervios y opté por hablar para ignorar esa extraña sensación.

-"Entonces… ya sabes que ha sido de mi vida, ¿qué hay de la tuya?"- le pregunté y sentí como Edward también se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-"Como te dije, cuando me marché de Forks fui a Boston para estudiar medicina"- su confesión me sorprendió un poco.

-"¿Medicina?"- pregunté sorprendida y él asintió orgulloso.

-"¿Sorprendida Swan?"- preguntó un poco engreído. Para este punto ya habíamos bajado del ascensor y me encontraba abriendo las puertas de mi apartamento.

-"Un poco, no lo niego"- respondí sincera, aunque pensándolo bien, su padre también es doctor, por lo que no era tan sorprendente que él hubiese decidido seguir sus pasos; entramos al apartamento antes de volver a hablar. –"Supongo que el resto del pueblo daba por hecho que tú serías quien enviaría a las personas al hospital, no que los salvarías cuando llegaran allí"- agregué divertida y escuché la carcajada que soltó Edward al escucharme.

-"Tienes razón"- aún reía cuando respondió y se calmó un poco antes de volver a hablar. –"¿Tú también dabas por sentado eso?"- preguntó y note la seriedad tras sus palabras.

-"Nunca"- respondí seria. –"Sólo no sabía que también te apasionaba la medicina"- fui sincera con él, ambos nos vimos por unos segundos antes de dirigirme a la cocina a preparar nuestros respectivos cafés. Sentí como Edward seguía mis pasos y escuché su voz una vez más.

-"Supongo que no nos conocimos del todo en el instituto como para que lo supieras"- le estaba dando la espalda cuando habló pero lo escuché perfectamente, y tenía razón, la conversación más larga que sostuvimos en aquella época fue el día en que me ayudó con mi camioneta. En más de una oportunidad nuestras miradas se cruzaban por unos segundos y Edward me sonreía como solía hacerlo, no podía negar que esas sonrisas me aceleraban un poco el pulso, y es que Edward no me era del todo indiferente en aquel entonces. La mayoría de las chicas se volvían locas por él por el simple hecho de ser el chico malo, pero sus ojos me mostraban que él era algo más, y era eso lo que me atraía. Sin embargo, durante mis años en el instituto nunca había cruzado más que un par de palabras con él; además estaba el hecho de que él parecía odiar a Jake –Jamás entendí el por qué- y eso parecía mantenerlo alejado de mí.

-"Tienes razón, nunca supe tu pasión por la medicina así como supongo que no sabías de mi pasión por la danza"- le respondí, y es que mi pasión por la danza era algo que sólo las personas más cercanas a mí y la dueña del estudio donde veía las clases en Port Ángeles sabían.

-"Si lo sabía"- escuché un leve susurro, tan bajo que me preguntaba si había entendido tan bien.

-"¿Decías?"- le pregunté pero él se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-"¿Te ayudo en algo?"- cambió de tema así que decidí dejarlo pasar, le indiqué donde guardaba las tazas y serví nuestros cafés para irnos a sentar en el sofá.

Conversamos de muchas cosas y fue increíble descubrir todo lo que teníamos en común, la conversación entre ambos fluía con mucha naturalidad, como si se estuvieran reencontrando dos grandes amigos en lugar de dos personas que apenas compartieron un par de saludos hace ya diez años.

-"Creo que ya es tiempo de marcharme"- Edward habló al ver la hora, la verdad es que ya era bastante tarde pero ni me había percatado que llevábamos tanto tiempo charlando.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta, y a pesar de las horas que teníamos juntos aún podía sentir ese extraño ambiente de electricidad que nos rodeaba.

-"Fue bueno verte otra vez Edward"- le dije cuando ambos estábamos en la puerta de mi apartamento.

-"Lo mismo digo Swan, espero que volvamos a encontrarnos sin un auto descompuesto de por medio"- dijo divertido y no esperé que la posibilidad de vernos nuevamente me emocionara de tal manera.

-"Nada me gustaría más"- le respondí sincera y me elevé un poco para dejar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Si me pidieran que explicara exactamente lo que sucedió en ese momento, no sabría que decir, pero en el instante en que mis labios hicieron contacto con su mejilla no sé cual de los dos hizo el siguiente movimiento, sólo fui consciente de que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso desesperado, incrementando aún más –si era posible- la electricidad que nos envolvía.

Edward pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para así acercarme más a él y yo por mi parte llevé mis manos a su sexy cabello. Casi tropezándonos entramos por completo nuevamente al apartamento, sentí como se cerraba la puerta y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar al sofá, donde me senté sobre Edward. Gemidos inundaban el apartamento entre nuestros besos y sentía su erección ya más que lista presionando insistentemente.

-"Edward"- gemí cuando él comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de mi cuello estremeciéndome por completo.

-"Adoro cuando dices mi nombre"- habló con la voz ronca y gemí vergonzosamente con tan solo escucharlo.

Jamás me había imaginado que terminaría en esta situación con Edward, él nunca me fue indiferente, pero diez años después la atracción era más que evidente. Como dije ni en mis más locos sueños de adolescente me planteé esta posibilidad, sin embargo, cada beso y cada caricia se sentía correcto y por extraño que suene, siento que esto no es una locura sino algo que debió ocurrir incluso antes.

Las manos de Edward se introdujeron por debajo de mi blusa para empezar a recorrer mi cuerpo y podría jurar que su toque me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Empecé a moverme sobre Edward haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran por encima de la ropa y repartí una serie de besos a lo largo de su barbilla y el cuello sin dejar de moverme, logrando Edward gimiera aún más fuerte.

-"Be… Bella si… sigues haciendo eso no podré detenerme después"- Edward habló entre gemidos bajando sus manos hasta mi trasero apretándolo y marcando el ritmo de mis movimientos, lo que me indicaba que a pesar de lo que dijo, lo último que quería era que me detuviera.

-"¿Alguien te está pidiendo que te detengas?"- le susurré en el oído mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo, y eso fue lo único que necesité para que una especie de gruñido escapara del pecho de Edward y me tomara de la nuca para besarme con desespero mientras se ponía de pie conmigo encima y empezara a caminar hasta mi habitación.

* * *

Una serie de caricias a lo largo de mi espalda me fueron despertando poco a poco, y al abrir los ojos una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi rostro al recordar lo que había sucedido horas antes. Al girarme lo primero que observé fueron los hermosos ojos de Edward, que brillaban incluso más que antes. Pero fue su sonrisa torcida la que me animó a inclinarme un poco hacia él y dejar un ligero beso sobre sus labios.

-"Buenos días"-susurré y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

-"Si que lo son"- me respondió besándome una vez más. –"¿Quieres tomar una ducha?"- preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y yo solté una pequeña carcajada antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme al baño con Edward pisándome los talones.

Después de una _larga_ ducha nos dispusimos a desayunar entre miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Apenas terminamos de comer cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Pensé que lo mejor era dejarlo sonar y que dejaran el mensaje, así que después de que sonara varias veces la voz de quien me llamaba retumbó por el lugar.

_"Bells cariño, es Jake", _rodeé los ojos al escucharlo, como si no le reconociera la voz. _"¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste cuando te quedaste accidentada? Ésta mañana llegó tu auto al taller… llámame cuando escuches el mensaje Bells, y recuerda que esta noche es nuestra cena, te tengo una sorpresa" _ Con eso finalizó el mensaje de Jake y de inmediato me puse de pie para llamarlo, sabía que estaría preocupado al enterarse de que me había quedado accidentada y lo mejor era hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

Apenas había dado dos pasos fuera de la cocina cuando la voz de Edward me detuvo.

-"¿Aún sigues con el chucho?"- preguntó serio y me extrañó la elección de sus palabras, sin embargo no sabía a que venía la pregunta, es lógico que Jake y yo estemos juntos, después de todo es mi medio hermano.

-"Por supuesto… y es que aunque quisiera jamás podría separarme de él, Jake es mi…"- pero no pude continuar pues Edward me interrumpió.

-"Ya… entiendo"- respondió cortante confundiéndome completamente, y qué era eso que había en su mirada, ¿dolor?... no entendía su actitud. –"Creo que es mejor que me marche"- anunció de repente dejándome clavada en el sitio.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- soné totalmente patética lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de pasar con él un momento más y no entendía qué demonios había pasado para que él cambiara su actitud de esa manera.

-"Acabo de recordar que tengo turno en el hospital dentro de una hora"- habló rápidamente, y algo en mi interior me indicó que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo asentí como tonta sin decir una palabra más.

Edward fue hasta mi habitación a colocarse su ropa –pues sólo tenía su ropa interior encima- cuando regresó con todas las prendas en su lugar yo aún seguía clavada en el sitio donde me dejó con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Ambos nos veíamos fijamente y supe que sería la última vez que lo vería. Edward se acercó hasta mí, se inclinó un poco y me besó por última vez, yo le correspondí el beso y cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos.

-"Adiós Bella"- se despidió.

-"Adiós Edward"- no pude evitar que la voz se me quebrara un poco al hablar y con una última mirada Edward se marchó de mi apartamento.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sentí nada al verlo marchar, no diría que estaba enamorada de él pues apenas pasamos una noche juntos, pero no podía negar que en esa noche Edward despertó en mí tantas sensaciones que jamás experimenté. Realmente creí que había una conexión entre ambos.

No entendía su extraño comportamiento, sabía que Edward no soportaba a Jake –aunque no sabía el motivo- y antes de la llamada Edward actuaba con normalidad, por lo que puedo deducir que fue ésta la que generó el cambio. Resultaba difícil creer era que una simple llamada de Jake podría afectarle tanto, lo que me llevaba a pensar que simplemente aprovechó la primera oportunidad para marcharse porque después de todo él no había sentido la misma conexión, y que sólo fui yo quien confundió las cosas.

Me di cuenta que tenía ya varios minutos de pie con la mirada hacia la puerta por donde Edward se había marchado hace un momento, no entendía por qué me afectaba tanto, después de todo ya he tenido rollos de una noche y seguía con mi vida normalmente.

Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de convencerme que me sentía así sólo porque había sido un excelente sexo y nada más, así que como cada sábado fui a la pequeña academia donde le enseñaba todo lo que sabía de danza a esas pequeñas niñas y como siempre pasaba, cuando estaba bailando lograba que el resto del mundo desapareciera, en este caso hizo que olvidara al menos por un momento la extraña reacción de Edward y como me afectó el hecho de que se marchara como lo hizo.

Esa noche, tal como Jake había dicho cenamos juntos, le comenté lo sucedido con mi auto la noche anterior y como llegué a mi casa, se sorprendió bastante cuando supo que Edward me había ayudado ya que ninguno de los dos había tenido noticias de él desde su graduación.

-"¿Así que Cullen simplemente te llevó a casa y se marchó?"- Jake preguntó sospechosamente y por supuesto yo no le contaría lo que pasó realmente, sólo fue una noche y en eso quedaría así que no valía la pena contarlo, por lo que asentí en cuanto preguntó.

-"¿Y es que debía suceder algo más?"- pregunté alzando una ceja en su dirección y él negó de inmediato.

-"No, no… Yo sólo pensé que él… pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo así que quizás el ya no… mejor olvídalo ¿si? Tengo algo más importante que contarte"- su actitud evasiva no me pasó desapercibida y sabía que trataba de decirme algo más, pero ante la mención de la noticia que tenía que darme decidí ignorar ese detalle y concentrarme en lo realmente importante.

-"Suéltalo ya Jake, desde ayer me tienes a la expectativa"- lo incité y él me dio una de sus ya comunes sonrisas resplandecientes antes de hablar.

-"Leah está embarazada"- Jake me dio la mejor noticia de todas y me lancé a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-"¡Felicitaciones Jake!"- casi grité en medio del restaurant pero poco me importó llamar la atención. –"¡Seré tía!"- esta vez si grité efusivamente.

Y así fue como al menos por el resto de la noche, dejé de pensar en Edward Cullen, la mala noticia es no pude dejar de pensar en él en los días subsiguientes…

**_-EDWARD P.O.V-_**

-"Tierra llamando a Cullen, repito, tierra llamando a Cullen"- la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré a verlo para saber qué se le ofrecía, aunque conociéndolo lo más seguro es que quisiera molestarme nada más. Emmett al igual que yo, es uno de los doctores que trabajamos en el hospital de Chicago y es de los pocos amigos que hice desde que llegué a la ciudad, pero a pesar de que nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos no puedo negar que él es como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre de 30 años –un niño que adora molestar a los demás, cabe destacar-.

-"¿Qué ocurre Em?"- le pregunté.

-"Sólo quería saber si el pequeño Sam ya estaba mejor"- me comentó y yo asentí de inmediato. Sam es un niño que ingresó la noche anterior con varios huesos rotos y que ambos atendimos mientras estábamos de guardia.

-"Ya está mucho mejor Em, creo que en un par de días la daré de alta"- le respondí. Normalmente después de eso Emmett se marcharía a seguir con su trabajo, pero esta vez se quedó junto a mí viéndome de manera extraña, por lo que supe que quería decirme algo más pero estaba meditando el hacerlo o no. –"Suéltalo ya Emmett"- hablé alzando un poco la ceja.

-"¿No la has buscado otra vez?"- fue su simple pregunta, y supe de inmediato a qué y a quién se refería… Bella, aquella hermosa castaña que me traía loco cuando era un adolescente, de hecho, ella fue la única persona que extrañé de aquel condenado pueblo, incluso si ella me lo hubiese pedido yo hubiese sido capaz de quedarme a su lado. Pero a quien quiero engañar, yo nunca fui capaz de acércame a ella y mucho menos con aquel chucho rondándole a cada momento.

Fue muy irónico que el día en que cruzamos más que un par de frases fue cuando le ayudé con su cacharro averiado, y para mi _gran _suerte era justamente el día en que me marchaba de Forks. Ese día estuve tentado a confesarle lo que sentía, pero sabía perfectamente que ya era tarde para hacerlo.

No diré que pasé los últimos 10 años de mi vida pensando en ella porque estaría mintiendo, pero cuando el destino –y la emergencia con uno de mis pacientes- me colocó en esa carretera y la vi nuevamente, juro que sentí como un deja vu, y me trasladé años atrás cuando también la auxilie al quedarse varada.

Bella estaba aún más hermosa si era posible, su cabello seguía de ese hermoso color caoba aunque un poco más largo que antes, sus ojos seguían siendo tan expresivos y aún generaban ese efecto hipnótico en mí, acelerando los latidos de mi corazón.

Esa noche cuando la tuve entre mis brazos sin duda superó todos y cada uno de mis alocados sueños de adolescente, nunca había creído en el destino, pero mientras estaba con ella tenía la sensación de que siempre estuvo destinada para mí, sentía como si al fin había llegado a mi hogar… Pero todo terminó cuando la mañana siguiente recibió aquella llamada del chucho, aún cierro los puños de impotencia al recordarlo, tontamente había pensado que ésta vez si podría estar con Bella, pero ella aún seguía con el chucho ¿cómo podría competir con una relación de más de diez años?

Por eso no me quedaba otra opción que marcharme, porque si permanecía allí unos minutos más no me importaría la existencia del chucho con tal de tenerla a mi lado, aunque fuese de manera clandestina.

Desde que le conté lo sucedido a Emmett me insistía en que debía buscarla, pero me negaba a prestarle atención, no podía buscarla e interponerme en esa relación, no sería correcto… Ya había superado a Bella Swan una vez, y lo volvería a hacer –o eso espero-

-"Ya te dije que no lo haré Em, no puedo"- le respondí en un suspiro después de recordar mi noche con ella.

-"Deberías hacerlo Eddie, mira nada más como te trae estas últimas semanas, si fuese algo sin importancia no estuvieras suspirando en las esquinas del hospital como niñita"- trató de molestarme pero lo cierto es que tiene razón, esa noche con Bella no fue algo sin importancia, y aunque resulta un poco vergonzoso, la verdad es que desde ese día andaba un poco distraído o "_suspirando como niñita"_ –según Emmett- y es que no he logrado sacarla de mi mente.

-"Tienes razón Em, ella es…"- iba a decir hermosa, inteligente y única, pero una chica en la recepción del hospital captó mi atención. Mi mente no podía estarme jugando una mala pasada, era Bella, ella estaba aquí a sólo unos pasos de mí. –"Es Bella"- susurré incrédulo viendo a mi hermosa castaña con una remera blanca, un jean negro que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo realzando su firme –y hermoso- trasero y unos zapatos de tacón alto.

-"Ya sé que se llama Bella, me habías dicho su nombre antes"- Emmett habló confundido y en otra ocasión me hubiese reído por eso, pero ahora estaba demasiado absorto viendo a mi chica.

-"No Em, es ella… Bella está aquí"- le señalé hacia donde ella estaba llenando algunos documentos.

-"Oh… Es caliente Eddie"- Emmett habló a mi lado y se ganó una mala mirada de mi parte, pero en lugar de reclamarle algo por ver a mi castaña de esa forma, sin siquiera pensarlo me acerqué hasta ella.

-"¿Bella?"- hablé llegando a su lado, ella al escucharme se sorprendió y se giró a verme con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, y cuando nuestras miradas hicieron contacto sentí como se instaló nuevamente esa atmósfera cargada de electricidad que nos rodeaba desde que nos reencontramos hace tres semanas.

-"Edward"- susurró, y como adoraba cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, estás bien?"- le pregunté preocupado pues acababa de caer en cuenta que hasta hace un momento estaba llenando unos documentos de ingreso. Ella al escucharme asintió con una de sus lindas sonrisas.

-"Estoy bien… Mi cuñada tuvo un pequeño accidente pero ya está en recuperación"- me respondió y de inmediato me tranquilicé, no podía si quiera concebir la idea de que le sucediera algo a mi Bella… un momento, ¿de dónde vino ese apelativo de propiedad? Diablos Cullen, estás mal.

A pesar de la pelea interna que mantenía conmigo mismo no me pasó desapercibida la palabra _cuñada_, lo que sin duda quería decir que quien tuvo el accidente era la hermana del chucho… aunque no recordaba que él tuviera una hermana. Y como si lo hubiese invocado, su melena negra azabache hizo aparición ante nosotros.

-"Bells cariño, aquí estás"- pasó un brazo por los hombros de Bella y ambos se vieron con una sonrisa, no creía que pudiera soportar mucho tiempo viéndolos así. Deseaba ser yo quien tuviera a Bella entre sus brazos todo el día – y la noche-, definitivamente lo mejor era que me marchara antes de que cometiera alguna imprudencia, pero antes de siquiera lograra moverme la voz del chucho me detuvo.

-"Cullen, cuanto tiempo"- habló amistosamente y me controlé en no rodar los ojos, lo cierto es que si no fuera por el hecho de que él siempre fue la pareja de la chica que yo quería quizás no lo odiaría tanto, y quizás hasta pudimos llegar a ser amigos.

-"Black"- respondí escuetamente bajo la confusa mirada de Bella por mi actitud, pero lo más extraño de todo era la sonrisa socarrona que tenía el chucho, como si estuviese recordando algún chiste privado. –"Gracias por ayudar a Bella la otra noche con el auto"- el chucho volvió a hablar y en cuanto mencionó aquella noche, a mi mente vinieron los recuerdos de todo lo que sucedido. Mis ojos buscaron de inmediato los de Bella que brillaban con mucha intensidad y noté como empezó a sonrojarse, una sonrisa torcida se instaló en mis labios al ver su reacción pero de pronto recordé que Black estaba frente a mí y desvié mi vista del hermoso rostro de Bella.

-"No fue nada Black"- respondí y ésta vez Black alternaba la vista entre Bella y yo con una mirada burlona, haciéndome sentir que nuevamente nos perdíamos de algo importante. Pero antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo más, Bella atrajo la atención.

-"¿Ya viste a Leah?"- Bella le preguntó a Black y la sonrisa de éste se esfumó rápidamente dando paso a una mueca de alivio.

-"Si… Me preocupé tanto por ella y el bebé cuando me llamaste"- suspiró y por un momento sentí empatía por el chucho, no sabía exactamente que había sucedido, pero si aquella chica estaba embarazada era de entender perfectamente su preocupación. –"Gracias al cielo sólo fue un pequeño esguince"- habló un poco más relajado y yo sentía que definitivamente sobraba en este lugar, pero mis intenciones de marcharme se esfumaron nuevamente ante las palabras de Bella.

-"Lo sé, yo también tuve miedo… Dile a tu esposa que le confiscaré todos sus tacones hasta que nazca mi sobrino"- las palabras de Bella me dejaron clavado en el sitio y sin siquiera pensar hablé.

-"¿Esposa?"- pregunté confundido, ¿Black está casado? Pero entonces eso quería decir que él y Bella no…

-"Si, Leah es la esposa de Jake"- Bella respondió confundida como si hubiese hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-"Si Cullen, esposa y esposo, marido y mujer"- Black respondió burlón. De nuevo la sensación de que me estaba perdiendo de algo, y que esto le hacía gracia a Black, se hizo presente nuevamente.

-"Jake, yo debo marcharme"- Bella habló nuevamente señalando la hora y al parecer Black captó algún tipo de mensaje pues asintió sin decir nada más. –"Me informas cuando se marchen a casa"- Bella dejó un ligero beso en su mejilla y antes de marcharse me dirigió una última mirada.

-"Adiós Edward"- se despidió de mí con una ligera sonrisa, la que yo devolví como reflejo.

-"Adiós Bella"- respondí en un susurro mientras veía como se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

Aún la veía caminar a lo lejos del pasillo cuando Black soltó una pequeña carcajada y me habló nuevamente.

-"¿Tienes tiempo para tomarte un café Cullen?"- la petición de Black me sorprendió y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero algo en su mirada me decía que debía aceptar… después de todo, si tenía unos minutos libres.

Apenas llegamos al cafetín después de aceptar la propuesta de Black, ambos compramos un par de cafés y nos sentamos en una de las mesas libres.

-"¿A qué se debe todo esto Black?"- pregunté en cuanto nos sentamos, Black me sonrió burlón antes de hablar.

-"Quería decirte que eres aún más idiota de lo que pensaba"- respondió burlón y le dio un sorbo a su café tranquilamente mientras yo fruncía el ceño, no podía creer que me haya hecho venir hasta aquí por eso.

-"¿Qué demo..?"- empecé a hablar pero él me interrumpió.

-"Bella y yo somos hermanos"- soltó de pronto y juro que estuve apunto de ahogarme con el café.

-"¿Hermanos?... Pero ¿cómo?"- balbuceé realmente confundido por lo que acababa de decir y Black se rió ligeramente antes de volver a hablar.

-"Charlie Swan antes de ser jefe de policía en Forks vivió en Seattle un par de años, donde tuvo una pequeña aventura con la que fue mi madre, y cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de volver a Forks como jefe de policía terminaron su idilio, pero para ese entonces ya mi madre estaba embarazada de este bom bom que tienes en frente"- Black dejó de hablar unos segundos que yo aproveché para procesar todo lo que había dicho, sin embargo no pude evitar mirarlo un poco divertido ante lo último, Black si que tenía una alta autoestima. –"Claro está, Charlie no sabía de mi próxima existencia en ese momento; cuando llegó a Forks conoció a Reneé y un poco más de un año después nació Bella… Charlie no supo de mí sino hasta que tenía alrededor de seis años y desde entonces trató de visitarme lo más seguido posible llevando con él a Bella, por lo que a pesar de que era poco lo que compartíamos, nos llevábamos realmente bien"- No sabía si Black era consciente, pero una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios desde que empezó a hablar sobre Bella, mientras que yo me iba sintiendo cada vez más estúpido a medida que él hablaba. –"Cuando cumplí quince mi madre murió en un accidente y a pesar de llevarme bastante bien con Charlie, quise mantener el apellido de mi madre y mudarme con mi tía Sue a la Push… Aunque si accedí a estudiar en el instituto de Forks para pasar así el mayor tiempo posible con mi hermana"- Terminó su gran monólogo, y a mí no me quedó más que reconocer lo que él mismo me había dicho minutos atrás.

-"Soy un completo idiota"- Fue lo único que atiné a decir y Black soltó una gran carcajada.

-"Lo sé"- comentó aún riendo –"¿Sabes? Desde que llegué a Forks noté como me taladrabas con la mirada y me preguntaba por qué te caía tan mal, entonces también noté como casi babeabas por mi hermanita y lo entendí todo"- Black hablaba divertido y yo escuchaba un poco avergonzado, no tenía idea que alguien más había descubierto mis sentimientos por Bella durante el instituto. –"Sabía lo que se decía en los pasillos sobre nosotros y debo reconocer que en un principio fue muy conveniente que creyeras que Bella y yo éramos pareja… Tu reputación en Forks no era precisamente la mejor y yo no quería que mi hermanita estuviera con alguien así"- Fruncí el ceño con lo último que dijo y fue mi oportunidad para interrumpirlo.

-"Mi reputación en Forks era una gran farsa… Si, andaba en motocicleta y puede que me haya metido en unos pocos líos, pero no hice ni la cuarta parte de las cosas que se rumoreaban en ese condenado pueblo"- hablé frustrado, la verdad es que nunca supe en qué momento se inventaron tantas cosas sobre mí… No fui ningún santo, no lo negaré, pero es cierto que muchas cosas de las que me habían adjudicado yo no las hice, supongo que era más fácil culpar al chico _rebelde_ en lugar de creer que alguno de los chicos _perfectos_ del pueblo también se metían en líos, a pesar de eso nunca contradije nada, no perdía mi tiempo en eso, no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mí.

Sin embargo, no puedo negar que me sentí realmente feliz cuando Bella me confesó que no creía en todas las cosas que se decían, si había una opinión que me importaba de verdad era la de ella, y me hizo feliz que Bella viera más allá de los rumores.

-"Eso lo supe unos meses después de llegar a Forks cuando vi que te culpaban por algo que Newton hizo y tú ni te preocupaste en negarlo… Como si ya estuvieras acostumbrado a que ese tipo de cosas sucedieran"- su declaración me sorprendió, Newton hizo varias cosas por las cuales me culparon, pero no tenía ni idea de que Black supiera sobre ello. –"Por eso yo mismo me encargué de esparcir la noticia de que Bella y yo éramos hermanos, no era algo que ocultábamos pero tampoco lo gritábamos a los cuatro vientos, así que decidí darte una mano dando a conocer eso… Aquí entre nosotros, aunque Bella nunca lo admitió sabía que no le eras indiferente, así que quedaba de tu parte hacer la movida, pero los meses pasaron y tú nunca hiciste nada"- Mierda y más mierda, yo nunca creí en ese rumor, sabía mejor que nadie que en el pueblo se inventaban muchas cosas que no eran ciertas por lo que optaba por hacer oídos sordos a cualquier historia que se esparciera en Forks. Y demonios, yo pasé tanto tiempo detestando a Black cuando incluso el intentó ayudarme.

-"Demonios"- suspiré frustrado halándome el cabello como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba bastante frustrado. –"Nunca creí en eso"- susurré. –"¿Cómo demonios iba a creer que eran hermanos si ustedes no.."- iba a continuar pero Black me interrumpió una vez más.

-"Si nosotros no nos parecemos ni compartimos el mismo apellido, lo sé… Pero te fue más fácil creer que Bella y yo éramos pareja si nunca nos vistes liándonos ni nada por el estilo"- sentí que tras su palabras había una recriminación, y lo peor es que él tenía razón… otra vez.

-"Realmente fui un completo idiota"- casi gemí de frustración, pensar que quizás pude tener una oportunidad con Bella hace tantos años, y peor aún, hace tres semanas volví a perder cualquier oportunidad con ella por ser un completo idiota.

-"Eso ya lo habíamos establecido Cullen"- comentó riendo y aunque traté de evitarlo, yo también me reí un poco de mi propia estupidez –"Mira Cullen, no sé exactamente qué sucedió hace unas semanas cuando se volvieron a ver… y no me digas que sólo la llevaste a casa y te marchaste"- replicó justo cuando yo iba a decir que nada había sucedido. Una mueca de incomodidad mezclada con diversión se extendió en mi rostro, era realmente extraño hablar sobre este tipo de cosas con él sabiendo que es el hermano de Bella, sin embargo él parecía tomárselo con bastante calma y humor. –"No quiero detalles, pero por las miradas que se dirigieron hoy, sé perfectamente que algo pasó… y por como casi me asesinas con la mirada cuando llegué, estoy casi seguro que aún sientes algo por ella"- Asentí un poco avergonzado por como había actuado con Black desde siempre, él al verme sonrió un poco y supe que no había rencores de su parte, y debo reconocer que me sentí tremendamente aliviado.

De un momento a otro Black tomó un bolígrafo que llevaba con él y un pequeño papel donde empezó a escribir, al terminar me lo tendió. –"Bella ahora está en la academia con las niñas, si te apresuras la conseguirás allá"- tomé el papel entre mis manos y él volvió a hablar –"Si la haces sufrir Cullen, serás hombre muerto"- todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su rostro cuando habló y yo asentí seriamente.

-"Créeme que entre mis planes no está hacerla sufrir"- le respondí con sinceridad, si de mi depende –y si me lo permite- la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo. –"Yo quería agradecerte por esto Black, y también por querer ayudarme hace diez años… aunque no supe aprovechar la oportunidad"- hablé nuevamente y Black me veía divertido.

-"Si si Cullen, soy el mejor del mundo, lo sé… Pero mueve ese trasero si quieres llegar a tiempo, después de la clase se marchará a casa de Alice hasta mañana"- apenas habló, me puse en pie y salí casi corriendo de la cafetería mientras escuchaba la risa de fondo de Black.

Por suerte mi turno terminaba apenas en media hora, y justo antes de la llegada de Bella yo había terminado la última ronda, por lo que pedí el favor a uno de mis colegas para que me cubriera esos minutos y éste aceptó sin chistar. Ni siquiera pasé por la sala de doctores para cambiarme, me quité la bata de camino al estacionamiento y al llegar a mi vehículo me marché rápidamente a mi destino… no permitiría que pasara ni un día más para confesarle a Bella de una vez por todas lo que sentía.

**_-BELLA P.O.V-_**

Hacía varios minutos se había marchado la última de las niñas a las que le daba clase y gracias a que conocía muy bien a la encargada de la pequeña academia podía quedarme un momento más bailando para liberar así toda la tensión acumulada el día de hoy, que empezó con el pequeño accidente de Leah, que a pesar de ser algo sin importancia me causó gran preocupación, no sólo por ella sino también por el bebé; y por si fuera poco, me encuentro justamente a Edward en el hospital y aunque intenté disimularlo su presencia me afectó más de lo que esperaba, mi cuerpo reaccionó al verlo y mi corazón latía furiosamente ante su cercanía.

No hacía más que recordar aquella noche que pasamos juntos, por eso antes de ponerme en evidencia, usé la excusa de mis clases para marcharme de allí. Leah ya estaba en recuperación y yo no soportaría un minuto más sin lanzármele encima a ese hombre para devorarlo a besos como la otra noche.

No entendía qué me sucedía con Edward, pero desde aquel día no lograba sacarlo de mi mente y cada noche me encontraba anhelando su compañía. Para ser sincera, si sabía que me ocurría con él pero no lo he querido aceptarlo hasta ahora, Edward Cullen me gustaba, mucho más que eso, aquella noche sentí una conexión con él como jamás lo había sentido antes con ningún otro hombre… Ni siquiera con Alec, con quien mantuve una relación por casi tres años me conecté de esa manera tan profunda.

Tan ensimismada estaba mientras bailaba y meditaba sobre mis sentimientos que no me percaté de que alguien más estaba en la sala hasta que éste se hizo notar y me detuve de golpe.

-"Cada Martes y Jueves, unos minutos después de las cuatro de la tarde me escurría al aula de música porque sabía que allí encontraría a la castaña más hermosa de todo Forks bailando como nadie en ese condenado pueblo lo haría jamás"- Edward me veía con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y se acercaba poco a poco hasta donde yo estaba inmóvil, sorprendida por sus palabras, nunca supe que alguien más me veía en aquella aula y mucho menos sabía que ese alguien era Edward Cullen. –"Mientras te veía bailar en lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que me gustabas y en el hecho de que estabas totalmente fuera de mi alcance"- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Edward sentía algo por mí? ¿Y por qué pensaba que estaba fuera de su alcance?… Estuve apunto de replicar aquello pero Edward habló nuevamente impidiéndomelo –"Y es que cómo podrías interesarte en el chico problemático de Forks si estabas con Black, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto"- Edward hablaba y ahora si que estaba totalmente confundida, fruncí el ceño ante eso ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que yo tendría algo con Jake?.

-"¿Jake y yo? ¡Pero si nosotros somos hermanos!"- le expliqué, no podía creer que él haya pensado algo así.

-"Ahora ya lo sé, pero hasta hace media hora no lo sabía"- dijo un poco avergonzado y de pronto entendí algo.

-"Por eso reaccionaste como lo hiciste cuando recibí la llamada de Jake… A eso te referías cuando preguntabas si seguíamos juntos"- medité en voz alta y seguía sin entender como todo esto se había enredado tanto. –"¿Cómo pudiste creer que éramos pareja si unos meses después de la llegada de Jake todo el pueblo sabía que éramos hermanos?"- le pregunté.

-"En Forks se decían muchas cosas que no eran del todo ciertas Bella, así que yo más que nadie me rehusaba a creer o siquiera prestarle atención a los rumores que circulaban sobre cualquier persona"- Edward me respondió y a pesar de todo entendía lo que decía. -_No creas en todo lo que dicen por aquí- _las palabras que me dijo hace diez años vinieron a mi mente. –"Escucha Bella, fui un idiota en el instituto pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces… Cuando te volví a ver hace un par de semanas me sentí exactamente igual que hace diez años, es como si lo que sentía por ti en aquel entonces resurgiera y con mucha más fuerza… Me gustas Bella, y quiero una oportunidad para conquistarte"- para este punto Edward estaba frente a mí susurrando muy cerca de mis labios y tomándome de las manos.

Su cercanía hacía que mi corazón latiera furiosamente contra mi pecho y nublaba mi pensamiento, pero sabía perfectamente que debía responder.

-"Tú también me gustas Edward, me atraías diez años atrás pero ahora es algo más que una simple atracción… No he dejado de pensar en ti durante éstas semanas"- apenas terminé de hablar Edward acortó los pocos centímetros que separaban nuestros labios y los unió en un beso urgente, de inmediato llevé mis manos a su cabello y él llevó las suyas hasta mi cintura para acercarme aún más a él.

-"No puedo creer que pensaras que Jake y yo éramos novios"- dije riendo cuando nos separamos, Edward me escuchó y se rió un poco avergonzado.

-"Fui un idiota, lo sé"- me respondió divertido sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

-"Sí que lo fuiste"- le respondí divertida pero una idea llegó a mi mente. –"Quizás el que no hayas prestado atención al rumor de que Jake y yo éramos hermanos no fue del todo negativo"- medité y Edward me veía totalmente confundido –"Digo, ¿quién nos asegura que lo nuestro hubiese funcionado en aquel entonces? Tú te graduaste un año antes que yo y te marchaste a Boston mientras que yo me marché a Chicago… Quizás no hubiésemos superado la distancia y quizás ahora si estamos listos para que surja lo nuestro"- terminé de explicar mi loca hipótesis y podía ver que Edward entendía mi punto.

-"Quizás tengas razón, nunca sabremos que pudo haber pasado o no"- me respondió acariciando mi rostro con delicadeza.

-"Pero por los momentos dediquémonos a recuperar los últimos diez años"- hablé sugestivamente cerca de sus labios. Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron de inmediato y me elevó pasando mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-"Pues empecemos a recuperarlo ya mismo"- susurró besándome nuevamente y yo no pude más que agradecer por el hecho que no hubiese nadie más además de nosotros en este lugar, teníamos mucho que recuperar y no creo que salgamos de aquí pronto.

* * *

**_¡FIN!_**

* * *

**_Bien, ¿Qué tal? Como siempre digo, cualquier opinión es bienvenida y me pueden decir si les gustó o no la historia en un review, ¡Son gratis! :D_**

**_Puees, debo confesar que tengo cierta debilidad por los reencuentros (Si han leído algunas otras de mis historias lo podrán notar) Creo que secretamente espero mi propio reencuentro Jaja (Ok, no!) ... En fin, aprovechando su atención, las que leyeron mi historia anterior y me han preguntado si tendrá continuación (Ya que se quedaron con una duda xD) después de pensarlo decidí que SI le haré una continuación... Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia pues inicialmente sería sólo un shot :D_**

**_Bueno, ya me extendí demasiado por acá jaja! Gracias a todas por leerme y gracias a mi beta una vez más... Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_RP&T_**


End file.
